


Alpha's kin

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Warlock [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, i'm sorry if i don't have everything, if i don't please tell me, only talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: WARNING: MENTIONS OF slef harm. if you are triggered by that please do not read I will let you know when it is as much as I can. Please be safe and skip over that part if it can effect you.Okay this part is long over due and if you're keeping up with my other story you already know. Anyway I lost a part of my Rockstar Au and had to rewrite that and it was difficult to say the least because I have everything already planned for the most part and I kept trying to add that in when it doesn't happen till after that part. So I got frustrated and didn't have motivation to work on any of my stories except for the ones I made in a new book I got which helped me get back into it. I have a Victorious story that should be out at the end of this month.EDIT: I'm just editing this last part and will probably start trying to update soon. I may be focusing on the Rockstar au because that's already been planned out for the next six parts. There may be more but so far I only have ten planned out.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Warlock [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507640
Kudos: 13





	Alpha's kin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF slef harm. if you are triggered by that please do not read I will let you know when it is as much as I can. Please be safe and skip over that part if it can effect you.
> 
> Okay this part is long over due and if you're keeping up with my other story you already know. Anyway I lost a part of my Rockstar Au and had to rewrite that and it was difficult to say the least because I have everything already planned for the most part and I kept trying to add that in when it doesn't happen till after that part. So I got frustrated and didn't have motivation to work on any of my stories except for the ones I made in a new book I got which helped me get back into it. I have a Victorious story that should be out at the end of this month.
> 
> EDIT: I'm just editing this last part and will probably start trying to update soon. I may be focusing on the Rockstar au because that's already been planned out for the next six parts. There may be more but so far I only have ten planned out.

Stiles and Derek were getting ready to go to Melissa’s for dinner. She wanted to have a dinner with the pack and see how they were all doing and to talk about what Stiles found.

Stiles was standing in front of the mirror and was glad that Derek was in the shower as he took out the concealer and foundation before putting it on.

Derek was in the shower when Stiles got there and he was glad. He had been staying up late trying to figure out what a witch was doing in town. Along with what spell said witch was using on his father. Needles to say he had bags under his eyes and he wasn’t that present all the time.

He finished just before Derek walked out and smiled at him admiring his still wet chest. “I can’t decide what I like better, you with clothes on that show off your muscles or you without.”

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled as he walked over and kissed his cheek. “You look good either way.” He said as he got dressed.

Stiles chuckled and got rid of the makeup in his hands hoping it wasn’t too noticeable. They got in the Camaro and drove to Scott’s place where the others were already waiting.

“Took you guys long enough.” Erica said smirking at them.

“I’m just glad you don’t smell like sex.” Jackson said crossing his arms.

“You’re lucky my mom doesn’t have a werewolf sense of smell. Because she would not allow you in if she did.” Scott said rolling his eyes as they all walked in.

Melissa smiled and walked out from the kitchen as she looked like she just got done with a three day shift. “So most of you know I can’t cook but I can do a frozen pizza.” She said as the oven beeped. “Go ahead and make yourselves at home.”

They all chuckled and sat around the living room talking about what had happened earlier that day. Stiles’ leg was shaking and Derek put a hand on his knee. “You okay?”

“Yeah just thinking about everything.” He said smiling trying to act like he didn’t want to pass out.

“Pizza’s ready!” She called and they all got up to grab some pizza.

They all talked and told her how they were doing with school and everything. After everyone ate she looked at Stiles who was for once quiet.

“So Scott said we needed to talk?” She asked studying him.

“Yes I think I figured out what’s been happening with dad and all those mysterious stuff like using my magic all day.” He said looking at everyone.

“So you think you figured out why he’s acting the way he is?” Isaac asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, don’t ask me how I know this but there’s a witch in town, yes a witch not a warlock, anyway I think said witch wanted to break the pack up for some reason and put a love spell on dad.”

The others thought about it and Jackson spoke up first. “That honestly makes sense, I’ve never known your dad personally but I don’t think the Sheriff would do something like this of his own free will.”

Melissa sat there as realization dawned on her. “If he is under a spell than he doesn’t deserve the cold shoulder that we’ve been giving him.”

“Mom what are you talking about?” Scott asked curiously

“Well the nurses I work with they know about me and Noah they also know about the whole cheating issue and let me tell you nurses are not as forgiving as you might think.”

“Okay well that can be resolved later, right now we need to talk about what I’ve found so far.” He said looking to Derek as he got up and headed to the car bringing Jackson and Scott along.

“So I started looking for different love spells that could have the same effect as dad has now.” He said as he stood up an grabbed some of the books Scott brought in.

“Wait we only set this up three days ago how could you possibly have done this much research?” Jackson asked as him and Derek brought in the last of the books.

“My father could possibly be in danger so I’m going to figure out what it is and stop it.” He said not looking at him as he started passing out books.

“Most of these are in English, some aren’t, whatever you do don’t read anything out loud.”

“So from what I’ve heard love spells can do all sorts of things but you shouldn’t use it on someone whose found their soulmate.” Melissa said flipping through a book.

“Yes you’re not supposed to but if you do it right it can be broken but each spell is different.” Stiles said as he used his magic to read a few of the books.

Melissa watched him and looked to Derek, he shrugged and shook his head not sure why Stiles was acting like this. Derek was sitting on the couch and he’d been acting different as well.

“Stiles can I have a word with you?” She asked setting her book down.

Stiles looked at her and gulped before sighing and setting the books down before walking out of the room following Melissa. “You too Derek.”

They walked to the back yard and she looked at both of them. “Okay Stiles when was the last time you slept?”

Stiles looked at her then considered lying but Derek was next to him and he sighed. “Today’s Saturday so I’d say Wednesday.” He said sheepishly.

“Stiles.” Derek said crossing his arms. “How are you functioning right now?”

“Adderall and spite.” He said as he leaned against the railing.

“Okay that’s not good you should go home and sleep or go up to Scott’s room and take a nap.” Melissa said gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know, I know, but I got on a roll and I had to stick with it so we can figure out what’s wrong with dad.” He said running his hand through his hair.

“So the look is here to stay?”

“Spell gone wrong so yes.” He said as his glamour went down and Melissa gasped.

“Stiles what happened?” She asked walking closer and lifting up his shirt.

He closed his eyes and took a breath as Derek paled. “It’s nothing, I’m fine just an old wound.” He said trying to back away.

“You should’ve gotten it checked out when it first happened.” She said looking up at him.

“I did, it happened when I was eight, it looks worse than it actually was.” He said taking her hands. “Can you give us a minute?” He asked right before Derek ran to the bushes to throw up.

“Okay that’s not the reaction I was expecting.” Stiles said looking after him. He walked over and gently rubbed his back as he started dry heaving. 

When he stopped Melissa handed him a glass of water. “I want you to come by the hospital tomorrow I know werewolves aren’t supposed to get sick but I don’t think this was a reaction to that mark on Stiles.” She said nodding to them before heading back inside.

Stiles looked at Derek before pulling him to sit in the chair. “Der?” He asked gently taking his hand.

Derek took a shuddering breath and looked at him with pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said cupping his face.

“How can you love me?” He asked as he stared down at the ground. “I’m a monster.”

“Derek Hale you are no monster, unless we’re talking about you in bed, then ii can't say for sure, but not the point. What happened when I was eight is in the past and I never blamed you.”

Derek sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as he looked up at him. “But you were eight, you could’ve died.”

“Okay you and I both know it wasn’t that bad.” He said looking up at him. “You were thirteen and didn’t have control of your wolf.”

“I don’t know why I couldn’t control myself.”

“Derek, you have got to stop blaming yourself for what happened ten years ago. If we’re playing the blame game then we both take the fall. I shouldn’t have run away like I did I should’ve come when you called me back.”

“Why do you keep it covered?” He asked as he looked at him watching his movements.

“It used to be only for school and I took it off when I got home, until you started coming around again. Once you were there whenever you saw it I could tell it made you sad but not only that I could feel it too. I just thought it was because of my powers.”

He took a breath and looked at Derek before sitting next to him. “You and I see this two different ways you see it as something bad you did and I see it as the kindest thing you’ve ever done.” He said as he took his hand rubbing his knuckles.

“How can you see it as kind?” He asked annoyed.

“Because I was an eight year old boy who had ADHD and would ramble endlessly about whatever popped into his head. I never knew when to shut up nor did I have control over my mouth and would say whatever came to mind.” He said taking his hand and putting it over the mark.

“You were a thirteen year old who had got stuck baby sitting me that day and the minute you hurt me you rushed me back to your house and got me the help I needed. You cared about me just as much as my family did. You cared so much you ran after me. Someone who was just a kid that you barely knew. This reminds me about how much you care.” He said as he tilted his face to look at him.

Derek blinked back tears as he looked at Stiles before he leaned forward kissing him gently. “I never thought you were annoying.” He whispered leaning their foreheads together.

“Then you’re a saint.” He said chuckling. “I told the pups about it. Well Isaac, Danny, and Lydia.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve had time to talk to Isaac, but him and Scott got in a fight a while ago and Scott lost control and he scratched Isaac’s back I’m not even sure if he’s told Scott.”

“Wait he did what?” Derek asked keeping his hand around Stiles’ waist.

“Easy sourwolf, Isaac’s okay physically I’m not sure how he is mentally he seems fine though and the others haven’t said anything.” Stiles said putting his hands on his shoulders.

“So Scott and Isaac got in a fight and he accidently scratched his mate and he may not know?” Derek asked making sure he had everything covered.

Just as Stiles was about to respond the sliding door opened and Scott tackled Derek growling in his face. The others ran out yelling and screaming Danny and Jackson tried to get him off Derek and Melissa held Isaac back while some of the girls tried to get them to calm down.

Stiles whistled getting everyone’s attention as Derek wrestled with Scott. “Derek back away.” Stiles said as Derek was able to get on top.

Derek did so reluctantly and was prepared to use the alpha roar when Scott tried to attack him again but Stiles stepped in and punched him.

Scott fell backwards rubbing his nose and whimpering before he groaned. “Now Scott and only Scott tell me why you thought it was a good idea to attack your alpha?”

“He hurt Isaac.” Scott said standing up as the others tried to comment before they were silenced.

“Now who told you that?”

“Isaac did.”

“Did he explicitly say that it was Derek?”

“No but he wouldn’t tell me who it was and it wasn’t anyone inside so I figured it had to be you or Derek and I know you wouldn’t have done it, and if you did it would’ve been an accident.”

“Are you really trying to insinuate that Derek purposefully hurt Isaac?” Stiles asked crossing his arms

“That’s not what I meant.” Scott said sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“See Scott this is why you have such a hard time getting through school. You don’t think you just do and if it wasn’t for me telling you information during our video chats who knows where you would be right now.”

“Hey that has nothing to do with Derek hurting Isaac.” Scott yelled getting in Stiles face.

“No but that does.” Stiles said before looking to Isaac. “So I’m assuming he found out or you told him.” Isaac nodded and Stiles turned back to him. “Derek didn’t hurt Isaac, you did. One night when you were upset probably right around the time we found out about our parents. You reached out to stop him and accidentally scratched his back leaving the slashes there.”

“You think you can stand there and accuse me of hurting my mate?”

“Scott I only tell you this because a similar thing happened to me when I was eight.” He said as he pulled off his shirt as everyone saw the mark across his soulmark.

“You’re saying that Derek hurt you when you were a kid, how can you be with him after that?”

“Okay Scott that’s it, yes Derek hurt me when I was a kid but that wasn’t his fault. I ran from him then he ran me back to his house and he’s blamed himself everyday for the last ten years.”

The others gasped not having heard all of the story as they watched the three in font of them.

“So you want to know how I can be with him? Because he cared about me, and he has continued to care about me which is more than I can say about you!” Stiles yelled as tears slipped from his eyes.

“Stiles, you’re like a brother to me how can you say I don’t care?” Scott asked hurt. 

**(Stiles confronts Scott about not paying enough attention and this is where it starts to talk about Self harm)**

“You didn’t notice during our freshman year when I stopped sleeping or when I stopped eating or even when I started hurting myself because I thought the world would be better off with out me.”

“Dude we were thousands of miles away how was I supposed to notice any of that?” Scott asked as he heard what he said.

“You were supposed to be my best friend, I didn’t even bother to put up a glamour because I was counting on the fact that you wouldn’t notice. Come on even you’re mom noticed she called dad. Derek noticed something was wrong within the first week. You Still haven’t noticed.”

“Stiles.” Derek said catching his tone knowing something was wrong.

“Derek stay out of this, you’ve done enough.” Scott said as he growled at him.

“No Scott you’ve done enough you have your head so far up your ass that you couldn’t even tell Isaac was hurt.”

Scott looked at him like he’d been punched in the gut. “What are you saying I’m a bad friend or a bad boyfriend?”

“No I’m not saying that, all I’m saying is that you don’t see what’s right in front of you, and you always seem to make the situation about yourself.”

“I do not.” He said shaking his head as he crossed his arms. Isaac looked at him and sighed.

“Yes you do Scott, just a month ago I was telling you how I needed help in Chemistry and you were talking about lacrosse and how the team was doing this year.” Isaac said as he rubbed at his shoulders lightly.

“Okay if that’s how you feel then I’ll leave you alone and I’ll just leave so none of you have to deal with me.” Scott said before he stormed through the house.

“Scott wait don’t go.” Isaac said running after him not bothering to put his shirt back on.

~~~

**(This is where he tells the pack about how he hurt himself as he tried to play it off but admitted he needed help. You can skip over this if its too much)**

Derek looked at Stiles as the others did as well with worried expressions having caught on to what he had said. “Shit.” He muttered as he dropped the rest of his glamour’s letting them see the scars on his body.

“It’s not as bad as it seems, most of these are a month old.” He said shrugging.

“Stiles you told me you stopped years ago, after I found you…” Derek said trailing off as he walked over to him.

“I know and I did for a while it’s only started up again a little bit before you got back.” He said sighing as the others walked back inside.

“I’m sorry I should’ve noticed.” He said pulling him into a hug.

“Hey don’t blame yourself I just got better at hiding it my dad didn’t even notice.” He said shrugging. “I am trying to stop, and I’m even looking in to going back to therapy. I even called my old therapist.”

Derek pulled back and looked at him before kissing him. “That’s good I’m glad you’re getting help for yourself and by yourself this time.” He said hugging him tightly.

“Me too, sourwolf, me too.” Stiles said smiling as he nuzzled into his chest wrapping his arms around him and breathing in his scent.

They stayed like that for a while before Danny came out and cleared his throat. “Hey uh.. sorry to interrupt but uhh Isaac’s locked himself in Scott’s room and we can’t get him out.”

Stiles nodded before he kissed Derek and headed inside to talk to Isaac.

~~~

Scott walked out of his house and ignored Isaac as he called after him as he went into town. He shook his head as he stopped at a diner.

He sat in the corner and ordered a cup of coffee as he stared at his hands. He thanked the waiter before putting some sugar in his coffee and taking a sip.

He turned off his phone ignoring everyone’s calls and messages. He sat here for a few hours as he watched people come in and out.

His waiter came over and raised an eyebrow. “Hey man you okay?”

“Yeah fine I was just leaving.” Scott said getting up.

“Hey don’t worry about it did you get stood up?” He asked gently.

“No my friends don’t even know I’m here.” He said chuckling as he sat back down.

“Well mind if I join you?”

“Not at all maybe you could help me forget about it.”

“I’m Chase.”

“Scott.”

“McCall?”

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“Your mom was my dad’s nurse when he went in for his kidney.”

“Well I’m glad she could help him.” He said smiling.

“Me too. Anyway why is a handsome guy like yourself sitting in this place alone?”

Scott blushed before coughing lightly. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I’m actually taken.”

“That’s alright man I just call it like I see it.” He said shrugging. “So why are you alone?”

“I got in an argument with my friends and my boyfriend. He got hurt and I jumped to conclusions thinking it was my best friends boyfriend.”

“Is there reason for you to think that the boyfriend would’ve done it?”

“Well no, but we didn’t meet on the best circumstances and I don’t know him that well he didn’t seem like that great of a guy to being with.”

“So you’re thinking that your best friends boyfriend is a sketchy guy and that he would hurt your boyfriend, and if that's true then he’d be hurting your best friend too?”

“He already hurt him when they were younger apparently and I didn’t even know about it until a few hours ago.”

“So, wait I’m confused do you think that your best friends boyfriend is a bad guy or not?”

“I don’t and I honestly made an ass of myself tonight.” Scott said groaning. “I moved back a few months ago around the beginning of summer and it’s like I don’t even know my best friend anymore I’m beginning to wonder if I ever did in the first place.”

“I’m sure you did but there’s somethings that people just can’t talk about at least not right away.” Chase said shrugging as he leaned back.

“Yeah but I mean even my mom noticed something was wrong with him during our freshman year. I mean I didn’t hang with him cause we were in another state but gosh I feel like such a jerk now.” Scott said realizing what he hadn’t before.

“Well then it sounds like you got it all figured out, I’m sure if you just go and talk to them you can patch this up.” Chase said smiling at him.

Scott thought about it and sighed knowing he was right. “Alright thanks man this has actually helped me.” He said as he paid for the coffee leaving chase a tip.

~~~

Stiles walked up to Scott’s room and knocked on the door. “Isaac, baby come on out and talk to me please?”

There was silence on the other end and Stiles sighed and sat in front of the door. “Look what happened isn’t your fault, Scott just got a reality check that he should’ve gotten years ago.”

Isaac sniffled but didn’t say anything as he shifted on the other side of the door. “Scott’s got his own problems and he doesn’t realize it. Part of it is from his childhood and issues with his dad that you should talk to him about.”

Isaac sighed and leaned his head against the door sighing. “I should be able to be there for him though. That’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“Not all the time, Derek wasn’t always able to be there for me and even now there are some things I gotta do on my own. Like going to therapy whenever they call me back or not hurting myself and taking better care of myself. You’ll get through this all of this like we have in the past because we’re a pack.”

Isaac rubbed his face as he stood up and unlocked the door. Stiles got up as well as he opened the door. Stiles smiled and hugged him.

“Yeah you’re right.” Isaac said burying his face in his neck. “Would you mind if I stayed up here for tonight I think I’ve had enough pack.”

“Not at all, if Scott comes back I’ll send him up with some hot coco.” He sad smiling as he pulled back.

“You’d really make some hot coco for me right now?”

“It’s soothing my mom always made it for me and I’ve made it for my dad so yes.” He said chuckling before he told him goodnight and headed downstairs to start making it.

He just finished making it and was pouring it into cups with Derek behind him as Scott walked in. The others looked at him before grabbing their cups and heading to the living room.

Derek growled and Stiles looked over a small smile on his face. “Easy sourwolf.” Stiles said as he poured two cups. “You and I can talk later right now you need to take these upstairs to your room and talk with Isaac.” He said handing him the mugs.

Scott smiled at him and silently thanked him as he took the offered mugs and headed up stairs. He got to his door and adjusted the mugs as he knocked lightly opening.

“Isaac? Baby?” He asked gently as he walked in finding his mate on his bed. “I brought hot coco.” He said kneeling next to the bed as he put the mugs on bedside table.

Isaac looked at him with what Scott could only describe as fear. He whimpered at that thought as he climbed on the bed and nuzzled Isaac’s neck.

Isaac smiled lightly as Scott’s arms wrapped around him gently. He rolled over so he was facing his mate laying his head on his chest.

Scott smiled and kissed the top of his head as he pulled him close not wanting to let him go. They stayed like that for a few moments before Scott pulled back and looked at his boyfriends face.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he looked at him playing with his hair. “For everything that happened tonight. For the way I acted, for not listening to you. Not paying attention to you as much as I should’ve.”

Isaac laid there looking at him not sure what to say. He was a little scared that this would be the end for them after he stormed away. He didn’t want that he wanted to be with Scott for as long as he could.

“That’s okay, we can work on that I’m glad you’ve realized you’re in your own little world half the time.” He said smiling as he leaned forward kissing him gently.

“Do you really think we can?” Scott asked as he rolled onto his back pulling Isaac close.

“I do, we’re still only teenagers so we’ll start with school and work.” He said getting a groan from Scott. “I know it’s not your favorite thing but if you want to graduate you gotta do it.”

Scott chuckled and sighed knowing he was right. “You just gotta learn how to listen to other people and maybe talk about their own issues instead of your own.”

“Yeah I know.” He said running a hand through his hair. “I just never realized how bad I was at it. I mean my mom noticed my best friend and she only saw him for a few seconds during our video chats.”

“Hey it’s okay don’t beat yourself up about it. Stiles doesn’t seem to blame you from what I’ve heard.” Isaac said as he sat up enough to look at him.

“I guess so he even smiled at me on the way up telling me to come see you first and stopped Derek from attacking me. Plus mom is a nurse so she’s trained to see it.” Scott said as he looked at Isaac. “How bad is it?”

Isaac sat up as he started to pull off his shirt. “It actually didn’t hurt, by the looks of it, it was just a superficial wound that normally wouldn’t have left a mark.”

Scott sat up and looked at his back with baited breath as he saw exactly what he’d done to him. He scooted closer reaching a hand out as he gently touched one of the marks.

Isaac took in a breath as Scott’s hand was cold and leaned into his touch. “You know I don’t blame you for this right?” He asked looking back at him.

“How can you not I’m supposed to help you and care for you not hurt you.” He said horrified with himself.

“No matter how you feel about it you didn’t mean to hurt me. You just wanted me to side with you or whatever I didn’t feel it till I got inside.” He said turning to look at him.

Scott looked at him cupping his face. “I really don’t deserve you. You’re too good for me.” He said kissing him lightly.

“I wouldn’t say that because you’re perfect for me.” He said smiling as he hugged him tackling him to the bed.

Scott laughed and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling into him. “Promise me that if I’m ever out of line or it seems like I’m not paying attention that you’ll say something, I don’t care if you have to smack me upside the head just do something.”

Isaac laughed as he kissed his cheek. “Okay, I will. Now I think we should go down and heat up the hot coco and you can talk to your brother.”

Scott looked at him and nodded as he got up pulling him with him as they each grabbed their cup before heading down stairs.

~~~

Stiles saw them and smiled as they walked down the stairs. “Did you even drink any of it?” He asked taking the cups from them as he walked back into the kitchen.

Isaac smiled and pushed Scott towards the kitchen as he went to sit with Allison, Lydia, and Danny. They smiled at him as they started talking about random things after making sure he was okay.

Scott took a breath and walked into the kitchen as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Stiles reheated the hot coco and handed a mug to Scott before giving some to Isaac as well and heading to the back yard.

Scott followed after him and Stiles looked up at the moon standing there in silence with his best friend.

Scott looked at him trying to figure out how to talk to him. “I…uh-” He said before cutting himself off as he sat on the porch.

Stiles looked at him and sat next to him. “So you and Isaac are good?” He asked gently.

“Yeah he said he didn’t blame me for hurting him but I think I’m starting to understand how Derek felt a little.” He said looking up at the sky.

“Just like I told Derek and I’m sure Isaac told you, it’s not your fault you didn’t mean to hurt him.” He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah you’re right but it’s not that easy to just not blame myself.” He said sighing as he turned to look at Stiles. “I also owe you an apology. For not being there when you needed me the most.”

Stiles looked at him then back out at the moon. “I didn’t really try to hide it and I thought you’d notice in the beginning and I was kinda hoping you would. Then after a while I was counting on you not noticing.”

Scott shook his head staring up at the sky. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone. I should’ve been there for you.”

“Scotty there wasn’t much you could’ve done I mean it took Derek and my dad months to get me to admit I had a problem.” He said as he stood up. “I don’t blame you for not noticing you had your own life to deal with especially when you got your first girlfriend.” He said shrugging.

“Hey man you’re my best friend a girl or guy shouldn’t come between that.” Scott said getting up and grabbing his shoulders. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the best friend that you needed. I’m also sorry for being a complete douche to you these past few years.”

Stiles looked at him before he burst out laughing. “Okay never in my life did I ever think I would hear you call yourself a douche.” He said as he held his stomach.

He calmed down enough as he looked at him thinking about what this would mean for them. “I mean it would’ve been nice to have you there as someone I could talk to but I had my dad and Derek and I even went to therapy which I think I’m going back too.”

“Is it really that bad?” He asked worried about his friend.

“Well probably not but it’s best to go back now before it does get that bad. Besides she’ll want to know that I threw about three years down the drain.”

“Man I feel like I’m just getting to know you. Even though I’ve known you my whole life.”

“That was partially my fault I didn’t want anyone to know about my powers after I hid them most of my life. I wasn’t sure how you’d react although I figured I’d tell you eventually especially if I ended up with a kid that had powers.” He said shrugging putting his hand in his pockets.

“Well I’m glad you told me now and even though getting attacked by a werewolf and being turned into one then being strung up by vines wasn’t the way I imagined seeing you again I wouldn’t change it for the world.” He said wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles smiled and hugged him back. “Well I’m glad I get to have my best friend back, also Derek’s probably going to work you harder than he was before.”

Scott sighed thinking about it. “I probably deserve that and I’ll do my best to get control over my wolf.”

Stiles nodded as he hugged him again before they walked inside and went to their respective partners hanging out for a while before they all headed out to their own places to get some rest and relax from the events that took place that night.


End file.
